Sixth year with a twist
by PotterMalfoygirl
Summary: Harry's 6th year. He learns new secrets about his family and decides to train himself and not wait on Dumbledore. Independent!Harry. Girl!Harry. EPDM. no HBP or DH.
1. Birthday's surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

It is summer time and Harry is forced to stay at the Dursley's again. He was hoping to stay with Remus because of what happened at the department of mysteries and him now being the only person he can consider family. He always considered him as a second godfather, surrogate uncle.

Every night he has nightmares reliving Sirius falling though the veil and sleeps less and less. Luckily for him the Dursley's kind of left him alone after the Order talked to them at King's Cross station.

It's approaching his sixteenth birthday, but he doesn't think much about it. Because of the few things he had to do, he was able to already have finished all his homework.

On July 30th at about 11:55 PM, he is resting on his bed waiting for his friend's owls when an unknown one arrives. The letter that the owl gives him seems pretty old and he doesn't recognize the handwriting. When he finally opens it and look at the signature he cannot believe his eyes. It is from his mother.

_Dear Son,_

_You are probably wondering why you are receiving a letter from me on your sixteenth birthday. But if you receive it, it means your father and I are dead. I had to write you this letter because there are two important things that you must know._

_First, you must know that, despite the fact that he loves you like his own son; James is not your father. In fact, he is your uncle. Yes, people thought that I was muggleborn, but only James and I know, at this point that I am not. We discovered in the summer between our sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts that we are twins, but because of the danger with Voldemort and him killing your grandparents, and being after James, we decided to keep it a secret. Not even Dumbledore knows, and please don't tell him, we don't like him._

_Now you must be wondering who your birth father is. Well, this is the difficult part. You might never have heard of him since he did not go to Hogwarts. He went to Beauxbatons. We met the same summer James and I discovered we were twins. He was with us when we discovered since I started dating him then. He gladly kept the secret and accepted that to keep it also at Hogwarts, James and I fake dating each other. His name was Pierre De Vernay, and he is your father. I got pregnant that same summer, so James decided to say that you were his. Anyway, for him it would be the only way to have a child, since he is infertile. So you still are the Potter's heir._

_Now to the most important and most difficult news on this day, you are a girl._

_I'm sorry to tell it so bluntly but you will start feeling the charm getting off as soon as you finish reading this letter. We couldn't let you be a girl at the time for two things: Voldemort being after us for being the Potter's and because of the Prophecy that Dumbledore had heard about the two of you, if he hasn't told you about it yet, have him tell you the truth. I admit I find him to be a manipulating bastard._

_So during the pregnancy, I spelled some charms on my stomach to have you born as a boy. But those charms were to wear off at your sixteenth birthday. I am really sorry to have done that to you._

_If you are living at the Dursley's as I am sure Dumbledore decided to do, since you are not related to them you may leave without telling Dumbledore. The only people you are allowed to tell are either your godfather Sirius Black or our other best friend, and your surrogate uncle, Remus Lupin, but absolutely no one else. Indeed, you may have heard of the fourth marauder, Peter Pettigrew, but he is a traitor. Even more if we are dead; he was the secret keeper._

_Your real name is Elisabeth Rose Potter De Vernay. But because your father is dead, also at the hand of Voldemort and a very important French noble man, keep only the Potter name while Voldemort is still around._

_I am really sorry not to be here with you._

_The three of us love you very much._

_Your mother,_

_Lily Victoria Potter De Vernay_

When Harry finished reading the letter, he was gobsmacked from all he just learned. As soon as he let the letter on the bed, he started feeling pain in his body and knew he was transforming into his girl self. After a few minutes, he passed out.

When he wakes up, it is already morning and he sees all the different owls waiting for him. But first he looks in the mirror of his wardrobe, and sure enough, he is a girl.

She looks just like her mother, still having the green emerald eyes: the same bone feature as her mother, but with straight dark hair. Because of what her mother told her, she decided to ask Remus to come without telling anyone else to see what they could do.

So she grabs parchment, ink and quill to send an owl to Remus asking him to come right away and not telling anyone, especially Dumbledore.

While waiting for Remus, she starts to look at her friends gifts, luckily, nothing is for boys and she can keep all the stuff; a book from Hermione, chocolates from Ron, jokes from the twins, etc…

She also found a letter from Gringotts asking her to come to the bank as soon as possible. They have different things to discuss with her. So she decided to go with Remus as soon as they decided what to do with her new self.

* * *

Hey everyone, please review and tell me what you think.

I am not of English mother tongue. It has not been betaed, so if anyone wishes, he/she is welcome to suggest betaing.


	2. Visit to Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

When Remus saw the letter from Harry, he did not hesitate to go, thinking it might be related to Sirius's death and that he feels it more on his birthday. But he was not prepared to what he saw in the room.

"Harry?"

"Hi Remus, yes it's me. Surprise! Don't worry; I was as much surprise as you. But you might want to read the letter, it's a better explanation."

Elisabeth gave him her mother's letter. While Remus reads the letter, she looks at him to see his reaction. When he finished reading the letter, he looks at Elisabeth.

"Wow, Elisabeth. You look so much like Lily. But you also have some of your grandma Potter in you. I can't believe it. Why did they not tell us about it? I would never have betrayed them. But at the same time, it's good, since Peter doesn't know."

"So, what do you think we should do? What to tell the Order, Dumbledore? And I also have to go to Gringotts; they sent me a letter asking me to go see them."

"Ok, let's go to Gringotts first then, if we're lucky we might find the answers there."

Remus grabs one of Dudley broken games and create a portkey to Diagon Alley.

When they arrive in the Leaky Cauldron, before anyone could ask who she is, they walked to Gringotts. They went to a free goblin and shown the letter Elisabeth received. The goblin shows them to the office of the Inheritances.

"Ah yes, Miss De Vernay, I am happy to see you as your true self. And you must be Mr. Lupin. I did not send you a letter, because I knew you might come with her anyway. Okay, not only did I ask you to come for Mr. Black's will, but also from your parents and uncle. Dumbledore tried to destroy it because he did not want you to know about the Potter fortune. Luckily, he still does not know about the De Vernay's will. Okay as you may know, the De Vernay is a very important family in France. Being the only child from Mr. De Vernay, and him being an only child, you inherited everything from him: fortune and estate. If you don't mind me suggesting, after you leave here today, if you want to be protected, also from Dumbledore, you might want to go to one of your estates in France. Now, Mr. Potter could not have any child, so he gave you everything he had. James and Lily were the only children, but your grandfather did not know about Lily. Your grandmother hid her from him because he wanted only a son. With Mr. Black making you his sole heir, you now own all the Black fortune and estate. So with the three families together, let's just say, Miss, that you are the richest witch of your age. Even richer that the Malfoy's."

"Wow, I can't believe it. Can you show me which estate in France you were suggesting? I think I'll do just that. Do you know if there is a ward that would permit me to do magic without being detected."

"There is not, but because it is in France, and the underage stop at 16 there, the French ministry will protect you if anything. Also, because Mr. Black was your magical guardian, he asked for you to be emancipated. Here are the papers to sign."

The goblin handed the papers to Elisabeth that she signed immediately. As soon as they were signed, she felt the underage spell drift off of her wand.

"Ok, that's great. Are all the vaults here? Are there a Gringotts Office in France?"

"De Vernay's vaults are in France, in the Paris's Office. But because you are a big customer, both offices decided together to give you access to your money with a wizard card, just like the muggle credit card. But also you can pay by pressing your rings on a sale parchment in the shops. Speaking of this, here are your three rings."

He gives them to Elisabeth who puts the De Vernay's ring on her right hand ring finger, the Potter ring on her left hand ring finger and her Black ring on her left hand middle finger as instructed by the goblin. "Now that you wear the rings, I would disillusion the De Vernay one until after you kill Voldemort, outside of Gringotts offices. Now to Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black knew you would refuse anything from him while alive, so he decided to give you something in his will. He knew you could not refuse. Here is the key to your new vault. In a later date, there will be an official will reading, where I know Dumbledore will wish you, Miss De Vernay, not to be present, this is why I had to see you beforehand separately. Because of all the other estates that he had and knew you had from the Potter's, he decided that you did not need 12 Grimmault Place and gave it to the Order, and the library books to a Miss Hermione Granger. And some new vaults are given separately to different members of the Weasley family."

"Ok, I'd like to go see the vaults here if it is possible, please."

"Sure, I'll call a goblin to bring you there."

"Thank you" And they leave the office following a goblin to their vaults.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review. I still don't have a Beta.


	3. Summer training

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The goblin first brought them to Remus' vault. They were surprise to see so many gallions.

"Wow Remus, Sirius sure knew what he was doing. Now, I know you won't be able to refuse a nice and better wardrobe."

"I can't believe he left me so much. I would rather still have him than his money."

"Me too, Moony!"

After taking enough to buy a new wardrobe, they exited this vault and started to go to Elisabeth's ones. The first one, a Potter one, was full of objects: furniture, books, jewels, weapons, etc… The second one, another Potter, was full of portraits. They saw the one from her mother and uncle, but they were not awakened yet. Remus decided to shrunk them and bring them to wherever they will stay for the rest of the summer. The third one, the last Potter, was full of money. The vault was half the size of the great hall and was full. They understood why Dumbledore tried to hide this from her. She can be fully independent now.

After that, they went to see the Black's ones and when they saw the portraits, took Sirius' one. They went back to the Inheritance office to speak with the goblin and ask for the French office's address, to go see her De Vernay vaults, where was the French "Diagon Alley" and the key to the most secure estate in France.

They exited Gringotts and went back to Privet Drive to take all of Elisabeth's stuff to leave the Dursley's definitely. When Remus saw Petunia, he went to speak to her and was confirmed that Lily was adopted. So Remus just sent an owl to Dumbledore saying that he took 'Harry' away to a secure and secret place, since the Dursley are not related by blood but just by adoption.

After that they portkeyed to their new destination, using Elisabeth's ring and the knowledge they have of the address to the estate in France. When they arrive there, they were greeted by a few house elves.

"Bonjour Maîtresse Elisabeth, bienvenue au château De Vernay. Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps. Je me nomme Matt et je suis le chef des elfes de maison. Qui est votre ami?"

"Sorry, but I don't speak French. Can you repeat it in English please?"

"Yes, sorry, Maîtresse Elisabeth. I was just welcoming you to your Chateau and asking who is your friend. My name is Matt and I am the Head house elf."

"Oh, thank you Matt, nice to meet you. He is not just a friend but my surrogate godfather. Well, if he accepts it, that is." She was looking at Remus when she said the last sentence. To say that Remus was surprise was an understatement.

"Are you sure, Elisabeth? I don't want to replace Sirius."

"I am not asking you to replace him. It is just that you are the last person that new my mother and uncle, and I always thought of you as my second godfather anyway, even when Sirius was still there."

"Well I accept to be your godfather, thank you." Remus hugs her then.

"Then I will show you to your rooms. Maîtresse Elisabeth will be in the Master's bedroom, and Maître Remus will be in Maître Pierre's bedroom, which is next to the Master bedroom."

They were shown the rooms and then started to unpacked.

The house elf then came to show them the dining room because it was lunch time.

After the introduction to all the house elves and the whole castle, Elisabeth and Remus went to "l'Allée des Sorciers", which is the equivalent to Diagon Alley in France, and situated in Paris. They renewed their wardrobe and bought different new things that they could be needed for the training and stuff, but would not find in England, such as weapons and ingredients for potions that were illegal in England, but not in France.

When they return to the castle, they decided to do a schedule for Elisabeth to train for her next encounter with Voldemort. They followed it for the rest of the month. They also both learned French, thanks to a spell they found in a book in the castle's library, and then Elisabeth chose to learn also Latin to understand better the spells.

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Weekend

8:00/9:00 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:00/12:00 Spell 1st- Library Animagus Wandless/ DCFM Visit  
5fth year Wordless of France

12:00/13:00 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

13:00/18:00 Spell 1st- Potions CoMC Transfiguration Charm Visit  
5fth year of France

18:00/20:00 Diner Diner Diner Diner Diner Diner

20:00/Bed Library Library Library Library Library Library

During that month, she found out that she could create new spells very easily. The one that they were the most surprised about was a combination of the AK and one to stuck the soul inside the body. She just created subconsciously while thinking about the Prophecy. If she uses that one against Voldemort and then _Incendio_, they were sure that Voldemort would never come back.

It was now the last week of August, she had progress in everything, even potions. Snape will not know what hit him. He would not be able to say anything now, nor take points off easily. During the Animagus training, she was able to find her form, but she still has not been able to master it yet. They were both surprised by her form. She was not a stag, as they were expecting, but a magical creature. And not any creature, the lightest one: a beautiful phoenix. She is only able to change the arms onto wings at the moment.

Because she was not Harry Potter anymore, Remus had to go the HQ to get her letter. When Ron and Hermione asked to meet 'Harry' in Diagon Alley, he told them that he was doing the shopping for 'Harry' because 'he' was in hiding, but that they'll see 'him' on September 1st.

* * *

PLease Review.

Sorry if I am not being more detailed about the training. If you have any suggestion, please tell me so. If I like it, I might add it.


	4. Going back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

While Remus went to Grimmault place, Elisabeth decided to go and have a talk with her mother, father, uncle and godfather. They had placed the portraits in the library. That way they were able to help Remus in training her. She loves talking to the four of them. Remus and she found her father's when they went to her vault in Paris.

"Hey mom, dad, Uncle James, Sirius, how are you doing?" Elisabeth said while seating down on the sofa in front of the portraits.

"Hello Eli. Where's Moony?"

"He went to Grimmault to get my letter."

"Did you decide what to do? Is he telling now, or are you waiting to arrive at Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore?"

"Decided to let him be surprised."

"How your training in animagus so far, prongslet?" Sirius portrait asked her.

"First, Siri, stop calling me that. You know I am not a doe. You have to find another marauder's nickname. To answer your question, i only have my wings so far. But I think I am close to have also my thigh and claws soon."

"Hey everyone! Eli, Ron and Hermione wanted to meet you in Dagon Alley but I told them that I was taking care of your school supplies for you since you were in hiding and that you will me them on September 1st." Remus said after entering the library where he knew he would find Elisabeth.

"Thank you Moony"

After that, Eli decided to continue on her animagus training. She was hoping to get more her thigh and claws completely before going to Hogwarts. She also decided that she had to go see Fawkes and try to speak to him.

September 1st arrived faster than expected, and they both apparated to King's cross. Elisabeth didn't want to have people notice her so she rapidly said good bye to Remus and entered the train to find the trio usual compartment.

After fifteen minutes, Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Hello, I don't think I have seen you before." Hermione said when entering the compartment.

"Hello to you too Hermione." Elisabeth replied.

"How do you know me?" Elisabeth decided to look her in the eyes and have her bang show her scar.

"Harry?"

"Yes, but before I tell you everything, I would like to make sure that you'll keep it to yourself. What I am about to tell you, not even Dumbledore can know."

"Well, you are my best friend I would never betray you, but I swear an oath for you. I, Hermione Jane Granger, swear on my magic that I will never tell a soul what my best friend Harry Potter, or whatever his new name may be, is about to reveal to me." Hermione answered.

"I agree with Hermione on the best friend not to betray you, but if it could make you more at ease, I swear an oath too. I, Ron Bilius Weasley, swear on my magic that I will never tell a soul what my best friend Harry Potter, or whatever his new name may be, is about to reveal to me." Ron followed after Hermione.

"Okay, well, just before midnight on my birthday I receive a time delayed letter from my mother. It turns out that she is not muggleborn but James Potter's twin sister. My real father is a French noble man that was killed by Voldemort. They were the only three to know about the twin thing and decided to keep it that way. My father was killed during my mother's seventh year. They decided to say I was James' so as not to reveal they were twins. Not even the Marauders knew. Which is good since Pettigrew could have told Voldemort. My mother changed my gender while I was still in her womb because of the prophecy that was made. By the way I will tell it to you also.

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIESAND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOTAND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES_

Anyway, they did not trust Dumbledore, and after all the lies and all the things he hid from me, I don't trust him either."

"Oh Harry, I wouldn't trust Dumbledore either, and I won't anymore. But you did not tell us your name."

"Oh, silly me. My real name is Elisabeth Rose Potter De Vernay, but I will not go by the De Vernay until Voldemort is dead. And you can call me Eli. My mother's portrait has been calling me that all month."

"Ok, Eli. I am glad you told us. And before you ask, I know that after what happened in fourth year and my tendency to jealousy, I am not like that after I learned of your inheritance this summer. I know you would rather have them all alive than their money. Ok, well, to tell you the truth, my girlfriend helped me a lot on that this summer."

"Girlfriend?" Ron reached for Hermione's hand.

"I am so happy for you both. And about that, I have to tell you another secret of mine. You see, last year, I thought that I was starting to be gay, but now we all know that is not the case. Anyway, please Ron, don't freak out, but I've had a crush since last year on a Slytherin…" Elisabeth trailed off, being afraid of Ron's reaction.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, shocked, but not disgusted

"You don't seem disgusted." Elisabeth said surprised.

"Well, Ron and I have had time to know a different Draco this summer. He came to the Order saying he did not want to become a death eater and her mother wanted him to take the mark this summer." Hermione said.

"And he is with the death eater in training as we speak." Eli said, scared for her crush.

Just at this moment, Draco Malfoy was at the door to the compartment with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, and who is this beautiful lady sitting with you."

When Elisabeth heard that she blushed. Hermione looked at her to see if they could tell him.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, if you really are on the Light side, and if your friends are also on the Light side, you three must swear an oath before I tell you who I am."

Just as she said that, the three got their wand out and started their oath.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, on the Light side of the war, swear on my magic to never talked to anyone but the ones in this compartment of what is about to be reveal in this aforementioned compartment."

"I, Blaise Antonio Zabini, on the Light side of the war, swear on my magic to never talked to anyone but the ones in this compartment of what is about to be reveal in this aforementioned compartment."

"I, Pansy Tiffany Parkinson, on the Light side of the war, swear on my magic to never talked to anyone but the ones in this compartment of what is about to be reveal in this aforementioned compartment."

"Thank you all, well; my name is Elisabeth Rose Potter De Vernay. Until last year you knew me as Harry James Potter. And I will not use the De Vernay until Voldemort is dead."Flinches from the Slytherins

"Potter, really? Wow, what happened?" Draco said surprised to see the changes in his former nemesis.

"I was changed in my mother womb to a boy because of Voldemort" Again flinches from the Slytherins "and turned back to a girl on my birthday." Elisabeth replies.

"You don't look much like James Potter anymore." Blaise said after looking at her more.

"True, I look more like my mom. I really am glad that we are on the same side now and no more fighting between us."

"Sorry to break everyone's happiness, but we are arriving at Hogwarts. Eli and Pansy come with me while the guys change here, so that we change in the bathroom." Hermione interrupted.

When the train stops, they all headed together to a carriage to enter the school. After Ron helped Hermione in and Blaise helped Pansy, Draco decided to help Eli. When their hand touched, they felt some electricity goign through their body. They looked at each other and both were blushing.

"Well guys, I'll see you in a few, I have to go tell Dumbledore that I've changed gender."

"Good luck then Eli." Draco told her, taking her hand in his and squeezed it to show his support.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it not to blow in his face."

* * *

Hope you like it, please review. Again, don't hesitate to give me ideas.


	5. AN

Hello everyone.

I have decided to review all my chapters. If you have anything to suggest I add in them, don't hesitate to tell me your idea. You can even send me a complete chapter or paragraph. If the idea is interested to me, I might add it and add you as a co-writer to my story.

I admit I don't have that many ideas anymore, but I'd rather have a co-writer than put it up for adoption.

I will try to think about the next chapter that has the meeting with Dumbledore.

I did write 4 more chapters that were going up to Christmas, but I lost it all.

Indeed, I had a problem with my old laptop and had to buy a new one. After that, it was my external hard drive (where I had up to 30 GB of documents, photos and musics) that would not open anymore and I lost everything.


End file.
